It is often desirable to have a source of visible light that is generated by chemical means and that is not dependent on electricity. One such chemical system employs chemiluminescent light wherein the luminosity is solely the result of chemical reactions. Another important aspect of chemiluminescent light is that the chemical reaction generates only a negligible amount of heat energy, thus, chemiluminescent devices can be used with little risk, if any. Chemiluminescent light devices are particularly useful in emergencies where sources of electrical power are unavailable. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,602, issued Apr. 8, 1975.
The chemicals that are used in chemiluminescent light devices are generally known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987, issued May 4, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,645, issued Feb. 28, 1978. Typically, chemiluminescent light is produced by the reaction of a catalyzed hydrogen peroxide (activator) mixture with an oxalate mixture. Bis(6-carbopentoxy-2,4,5-trichlorophenyl) oxalate "CPPO" is often used as the oxalate component. The particular color of the chemiluminescent light generated depends on the particular dye or mixture of dyes (or fluorescers) used. Red, blue, white, orange, pink, or aqua color can be generated to service the particular demand. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,608, issued Jul. 7, 1987. In addition, other chemicals such as catalysts are added to enhance production of chemiluminescent light, for storage stabilization and other purposes.
Self-contained chemical lighting devices generally comprise an outer flexible, light-transmitting tube containing the oxalate-fluorescer mixture and an inner, rigid tube containing the hydrogen peroxide mixture. When the inner container is broken, the two mixtures react to produce chemiluminescent light.
In prior art devices, the chemiluminescent light that is generated in any particular device consists of light within only one spectral range. In other words, only one color is generated. When it is desired to generate more than one color at the same time, it is mandatory to have two or more separate devices which are often physically attached one to another. The use of multiple devices increases the cost and decreases the versatility of employing chemical lighting devices.